<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by asyndese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988263">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyndese/pseuds/asyndese'>asyndese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, D/s, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Soren just desperate for dad's love, unbeta'd we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyndese/pseuds/asyndese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viren knows exactly how to take good care of his boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand closes around Soren's throat, tight enough to be a tantalizing threat, but not enough to cut off his breath, though somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, Soren wishes it would. He can feel his father's palm when he swallows, fingers tracing the straining muscles almost lovingly.  </p><p>"Everything you are belongs to me, my son," Viren whispers into his ear like a private confession and Soren’s hips buck up and into Viren on reflex. </p><p>"Please, dad," Soren groans, fingers scrambling for his throat, voice hoarse. He needs to hold on to something, anything. Trapped between the wall and his father, all the strength he ever thought he had is lost to him, feeling weak and needy and like he's ten again, clinging to his father's every word.</p><p>"Shh, it's alright," Viren just chuckles darkly, squeezing . Viren's other hand is so close to where he needs it most, a searing pressure on his lower abdomen, a hint of what might be but it never moves. </p><p>"Touch yourself, then", Viren allows him and how can Soren not, he's burning up with arousal, he's so hard and wet already that he groans at the first touch of his own fingers wrapping around his aching cock, acutely aware of all the places Viren's body is pressed against his own. </p><p>"Slower," Viren orders him and his hold on Soren's throat tightens incrementally. Soren gives a startled moan. He calms his racing hand as instructed and it makes him burn up even more, his legs shaking open for Viren to shove his leg between from behind. Against his ass, Viren's length sears him with the immediacy of a branding iron and Soren moves back into it, wants to feel it in its entirety. But his father never moves more than necessary, just watches him from over his shoulder, his cock snugly cushioned between Soren's cheeks. </p><p>"That's it, son", Viren praises him. This close, Soren can feel more than hear his father's quick breath. He makes a show of jerking himself off, lazily, using his other hand to roll his balls before he presses behind. It's nothing he hasn't done before, in the dead of night, but never with his father watching. What if he thinks his son is even more of a disappointment than he already does? His stomach drops with the thought.  </p><p>But Viren merely encourages him with a quiet hum and his hand on Soren's stomach digs into the muscle there, forcing him further back against his father's chest, his crotch. </p><p>"Want your hands," Soren gasps out, grinding back into Viren's lap and his own touch, his calloused palm catches the sensitive skin near the head. The pre-spending is hardly smoothing the way. It's not enough.</p><p>"Don't be greedy, boy." But Viren eases his hold on his throat and brushes rough fingertips against Soren's lips. He opens his mouth without needing to be told, the taste of salt and iron glide easily over his tongue. A little like magic. Soren feels dizzy, like a desperate mess as Viren's hand finally moves from its resting position to wrap around his own. </p><p>It guides Soren's own touch over his cock, setting a quick, hard pace that sends shivers down Soren's back, raising goosebumps and he's so close, he just needs--</p><p>The unexpected sting of his father's teeth at his neck and shoulder are enough to send him over, spilling thick ropes of come against his stomach, against the wall, losing himself in the sensation. He's only dimly aware of the rough glide of Viren's cock as his father grinds against his cheeks and he moans hoarsely around the fingers still in his mouth. He uses the wall for support to stay upright, still trembling from his orgasm, overheated and overstimulated. Viren's grip at his hip is bruising, pulling him back against him, into desperate thrusts. </p><p>"Dad," he gasps as the head of Viren's cock catches at the rim. </p><p>"<em>Fuck </em>." </p><p>Soren's ears are ringing from hearing his usually calm and collected father curse. It's tantalizing, and Soren arches his back, experimentally, moves into the pressure until Viren's hold on him tightens, one hand in his hair pulling his head back as far as it would go. </p><p>"<em>Dad </em> ," Soren repeats, <em> whines </em>, and his father comes hot and thick over his lower back, enough for it to drip down between his thighs. It makes Soren's face burn hot with the implication and he turns enough to catch Viren's heated gaze, his grey eyes trapping Soren in their reflection.</p><p>"Why don't you clean up this mess you've made, Soren?" His father asks with a dark smile between one thunderous heartbeat and the next and strokes one heavy palm along his shoulder blade.</p><p>His own pulse rushes between his ears as Soren straightens up and turns around, nodding obediently, eagerly. </p><p>"Yes, father." The stone of the floor is cold against his shins as he sinks down onto his bare knees but his eyes never leave Viren's face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>